Kaos
Kaos is the main antagonist in the Skylanders video game series, posing as the archenemy of the Skylanders. His role as the main villain in the 3DS versions are usually acquired by other antagonistic characters, Hektore and Captain Frightbeard. History Before he became evil, some say that Kaos was born a prince. But after years of suffering insults about his ugly looks and bad smells, he kicked his father in the widdershins, gave up his royal name and headed out into the wilderness along with his faithful and equally ugly butler, Glumshanks. Afterwards, Kaos came across the Core of Light, the device that protected Skylands from The Darkness. The evil Portal Master attempted to destroy the Core to rule Skylands, but was stopped by Master Eon and the Skylanders. Despite his defeat, Kaos hasn't given up on attempting to destroy the Core of Light and ruling Skylands under his rule. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure After being banished to the Outlands, Kaos returned to Skylands in another attempt to destroy the Core of Light. He summoned his evil forces, who immediately began losing the battle against the Skylanders. However Kaos had a secret weapon and unleashed a Hydra that succeeded in destroying the Core of Light, banishing the Skylanders out of Skylands and causing Master Eon to become a spirit. With the Core of Light gone, Kaos immediately began his rule over Skylands, but soon caught the attention of the returning Skylanders and the new Portal Master. Attempts to stop them using the Eternal Sources failed, and Kaos retreated back to the Outlands when the Skylanders successfully repaired the Core of Light. Knowing that Kaos still had the very weapon that destroy the Core, the Skylanders and the new Portal Master in his own lair, where they underwent a long battle against Kaos's dark replicas of the Skylanders and the infamous Hydra. After a long fight, the Hydra is drived away, and Kaos is captured by the Skylanders and imprisoned briefly at the Ruins. There, Hugo banished Kaos to Earth where the evil Portal Master was turned into a toy and soon tormented by a dog. Gallery 300px-Kaos.jpg Lord Kaos.jpg|Lord Kaos (Kaos) drinking. Kaos Card.jpg|Kaos' own Trading Card (Part of an April Fools' joke). Trivia *He is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz who also did the voice of Zim in "Invader Zim". *In Skylanders: Giants, in Kaos' Kastle, there are paintings of Kaos with an afro and a painting of Kaos with his mother. *Kaos is pronounced identically to the word 'chaos'. *Kaos bears a resemblance to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. **He also bears resemblance to Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat *One of the Skylanders, Terrafin, mentions that Kaos owes him five dollars. *In The Machine of Doom, it is mentioned that Kaos has brothers who are his exact opposite (blessed with long, flowing locks, good looks and devastating charm). While in the games, Kaos is an only child. Category:Wizards Category:Evil Ruler Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archenemy Category:Dictator Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Villains Category:Big Bads